Someone to turn to
by kymo
Summary: Touya was really hurt on what Sakura had said, who would he turn to then when Yukito left him almost a year now...
1. Go away! I've had enough of this!

A/N: This is Touya/Nakurur fic. Don't be fooled, the first name only says S/S but they'll be nothing here but the cause of the couples pain, or should I say one of the couple's pain.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just borrowing them, so please don't sue me. K? I like the Clamp group so much!!! keep it up!!!  
  
Sakura woke up late, she felt the side of her bed for any sign of Syaoran. But he wasn't there. She got up and dressed. And went to the living room. She was surprise to see her brother sitting with Syaoran.  
  
"Good morning monster."  
  
Sakura ignored her brother's greeting.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Yeah good question to welcome me kaiju."  
  
Sakura looked at him meaningly.  
  
"Why do you have to be here? I mean you don't suppose Syaoran will do something to me while you're not around."  
  
"I didn't know you know how to think monster."  
  
"You mean that's the reason?"  
  
"You know very well I'll kill him if he does anything to you."  
  
"But he won't do anything to me, and we're married anyway so notheing bad will ever happen."  
  
"Um..."  
  
Syaoran tried to say something but as he looked at the two it seem a battle of monster to monster.  
  
"I've had enough of this."  
  
Touya stood up feeling upset that his little sister doesn't want to be looked after for. Well he just cared for her so much and as they say too much of something is bad. But it wasn't just that for Sakura, she's full of him. This is enough! she thought to herself.  
  
"Really? And I've had enough of this as well! I don't want you watching over me and being so kill joy all the time!"  
  
Touya was struck at her words. he looked back and looked at her. 'Does she really mean what she had just said? I doesn't want me around her anymore and protecting her? Well fine if that's what she wants I'll get out of her way.' Touya turned back and started for the door. And was gone in less that a minute.  
  
Sakura still staring madly at the door sat down. Syaoran sat beside her.  
  
"Dear, I think you've got so far with him."  
  
" No Syaoran, it's just right that he knows where to put himself in."  
  
~***~  
  
Touya entered their house still thinking about her words. Then he heard avoice that greeted him.  
  
"Hello Touya, how are you?"  
  
"Nakuru?"  
  
" Yup it's me all right."  
  
"When did you get here? I mean you're in England withy Eriol right?"  
  
"Well since they're already married he let me go, free and anormal being now."  
  
"Really."  
  
Touya sat on the sofa taking one of the magazines to read it.  
  
"What's the long face for? Aren't you happy to see me? You're not having that relation with Yukito badly right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why is your face like that?"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"You know Touya I came back for you, I don't know why but I don't want you to stay away from me that long. So how's you and Yuki doing?"  
  
"It has been almost a year since we said our good-bye's"  
  
"Oh. I see. So that's what you're sad about?"  
  
Touya can't help it. The longer Nakuru questioned him the more her remember Sakura's words. Nakuru sat beside him staring at him, feeling sorry whatever caused him to be that sad.  
  
"Come one Touya-kun, you know you can always tell me everything."  
  
Touya, though he tried hard he can't keep the sadness that struck him earlier. He needs someone to cry to, but Yukito's not here. He left him long ago. Will someone help him? And as Touya thought about the things that happened to him, he can't help but cry.  
  
Nakuru was shocked. She hadn't seen Touya cried like that and what's unbelievable was he was crying on her lap. Nakurur felt really sorry for him, she doesn't know why but there's just his force that wanted her to carres him. To care for him.  
  
"Now Touya, what's the problem."  
  
"She...left..."  
  
Touya tried to say between sobs.  
  
" She hated me from the very start!"  
  
Touya shouted on her lap so he could bring every sorrow out of him, but it didn't work completely. He continued to cry on her lap.  
  
'Why Sakura. Why?'  
  
A/N: All right that's all for now. Please review and I might get he next chapter up next week. 


	2. Thank you...I love you...

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but I thank those who made them, Clamp! You go guys!!!  
  
The next morning Touya woke up in his bedroom. His hurt neck.(maybe because of crying on Nakuru's lap) But how did he get there? Then voices were heard outside talking about him.  
  
"I know he'll be ok once he talked it up with Sakura."  
  
"Are you sure Kinomoto-sempai?"  
  
"Don't worry Nakuru he'll be fine."  
  
"I saw how hard it is for him last night. He only wants to protect and take care of his sister."  
  
"Sakura must have thought he became to tight with her already."  
  
"But I'm still sad for him."  
  
"Don't worry he'll be fine. Why don't you check him?"  
  
"Better."  
  
Just before Nakuru opened the door Touya pretended to be asleep. Nakuru sat beside him. Moving his hair away from his eyes.  
  
"Beautiful. Just beautiful. Touya, I don't know what's happening to me. What caused me to come back for you, I just cared for you so much. I realised that a long time ago. But you're too busy for Yukito. If only you could know what I'm feeling without me saying a word to you."  
  
Touya was shock of what he heard. He moved a little and turned his head to her and opened his eyes. He preteneded that he didn't know she was there.  
  
"Nakuru?"  
  
"Good morning Touya-kun."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"You fell asleep while crying last night then your father arrived and carried you here. He let me sleep in Sakura's room."  
  
Touya, by hearing the name sat up with burning range.  
  
"Why did you sleep there!!! THAT'S NOT YOUR ROOM!!!"  
  
Nakuru was shocked. Just like last night she had never seen him be so angry with anyone.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I know you don't..."  
  
Tears started to fall from her eyes. He was frightened of Touya and worried at the same time. She fell on the floor, crying. Touya looked at her, she seem very innocent different from what he knew.  
  
"Get up! I'm going to dress up and go to work now if you would mind to go out of my room."  
  
"Y...yes Touya-kun"  
  
Touya didn't know what he was doing. What was happening to him. Why was he like that? He got up and dressed. When he got to the dining room he saw his father comforting Nakuru.  
  
"Now, now, he might still be haivng this sorrow inside him don't worry he'll get used toit somehow."  
  
"No, I was wrong I shouldn't have occupied her room. I'll just look for an apartment so I can stay there."  
  
Touya looked at them. What had he done? He looked at Nakuru, she really does look different now. He felt sorry for what he had done. but he doesn't want to apologize, he became hard, maybe that's the reason but he doesn't want Nakuru to go away.  
  
"No."  
  
Fujitaka and Nakuru looked at the door. they hadn't noticed Touya come. Plus they were shocked on what he said.  
  
"Touya?"  
  
"You're not going to look for an apartment, you're going to stay here."  
  
" Do you mean it?"  
  
"What do you think? You want me to change my mind?"  
  
Nakuru was filled with joy. She ran to Touya and embraced him tightly. Thankful to him. After eating Touya went to work.  
  
"I'm off now."  
  
"Take care."  
  
"I will."  
  
The day was tough for Touya she remembered Sakura again. He forced himself to forget her but he can't. As he walked home he passed by a bar. He entered the bar.'Maybe this is the way to forget your problems'.  
  
~***~  
  
After the long day's work Nakuru sat on the Sofa. She waited for Touya to come home since his father will have an over night on the University he's working on. It was 11:00 pm. And Touya hasn't come back yet. She decided to look for him.  
  
she traced Touya by going on the way he ussualy takes going to his job ang going home. She passed by the bar. She stared at it. Then she remembered Touya's problem, his misery for Sakura. She went into the bar looking for him.  
  
She saw him talking to the bartender. And approach him.  
  
"Touya, what are you doing here?"  
  
" Forgetting my problems."  
  
"Touya this is not the way to forget your problems."  
  
Nakuru sat beside him.  
  
"Tell me Nakuru, why does Sakura hate me so much when I care for her so much as well?"  
  
Touya said in a drunk tone.  
  
"I don't know Touya, well as they say too much of something is bad for a person."  
  
"But why do I feel so..."  
  
Touya started to cry. Nakuru took him in her arms trying to comfort him.  
  
*Touya's POV*  
  
I don't want to cry but I can't help it. I can still hear Sakura talking to me. CAsting me away, she doesn't want to see me anymore.  
  
Nakuru took me in her arms. She's so warm full of passion. I want to cry only in her arms. She's the only one I want to show my tears to, my sorrow and misery. Nakuru...Nakuru...Nakuru...thank you.  
  
*Author's POV*  
  
Nakuru cried for Touya as well. They could feel each other's feeling being so close together.  
  
* Nakuru's POV*  
  
I could feel his sorrow. Oh Sakura how could you do this to your brother? He only cares for you so much. And I...Do I care for him? Only care? Or am I falling in Love with him?  
  
*Author's POV*  
  
Nakuru helped Touya up.  
  
"Come on Touya we've got to go home."  
  
"Nakuru, don't leave me. Don't throw me away."  
  
"I don't think I could do that in your situation."  
  
" Nakuru-chan, I love you."  
  
Nakuru blushed as he support Touya from falling.  
  
"I love you too Touya."  
  
When they came to his house, Nakuru brought him to his room. As she lay Touya on the bed, he threw up spilling some on her blouse. Touya was really drunk, drunk as you can imagine (A/N or maybe more.)  
  
Nakuru lay Touya on the bed and took her blouse off.  
  
"Touya I couldn't think you could be so yucky when you're drunk."  
  
Touya opened his eyes. He wasn't surprised that he's already in his room. But when he saw Nakuru He felt burning Passion inside him. He didn't regret what he told her earlier. He really loved her.  
  
"Nakuru..."  
  
"Huh? Touya you're still awake?"  
  
Nakuru sat beside him carressing his hair. Touya sat up, held her in the chin then kissed her passionately.  
  
Nakuru was shocked but she didn't stop him. She knew now how he feels for her and she knows drunk people doesn't lie. They continued their kissing and went too far...  
  
A/N:That's all for now. I'm sure you know what "went too far" means right? Next chapter will be up soon,if you review. And that kissing scene, Nakuru was already only in bra Ok? Remember? she took off her blouse because Touya threw up on it. 


	3. What will happen next?

Disclaimer: Proudly, these characters does not belong to me but to my idols! CLAMP!!!*clapping so hard* Though I don't know how to draw anything but stick people, it's ok!!! Yehey!!!! Wooohooo!!!  
  
Anyway on with the story...  
  
The next morning Touya woke up all covered with the sheets. 'That's weird. I ussually don't use blanket.' He was about to throw the sheets away when he realize he was naked.  
  
Then realization hit him. Events of last night came back to him.  
  
"Nakuru..."  
  
He looked beside him and saw the sleeping Nakuru. She sleep like an angel, light as a feather, that's why Touya hadn't noticed her beside him. He lay back on the bed facing Nakuru.  
  
Nakuru could feel his breath brushing through her skin this woke her up. She knew what happened last night. She remembered it very well, but she did not stop him for she knew what Touya feels for her, or does she?  
  
Nakuru then slowly opened her eyes to see two pair of eyes looking softly at her. Staring at her beautiful ones.  
  
"Good morning Touya-kun."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"I know what happened last night but why didn't you stop me?"  
  
"Because you said you love me. And you were the first one to take your move And..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I love you...Touya."  
  
Nakuru looked down. How could Touya asked such questions when he mad the first move. And after what he said that he also loved her. Had he just said that because he's drunk?  
  
"Nakuru... I suppose you know consequences when they come."  
  
"Touya, I don't know what I'll do if I'll face consequences without you."  
  
Tears started to fall on her eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek. Touya wiped her tears away.  
  
"Don't cry Nakuru. I know how much you care about me. And I don't regret telling you that I also love you."  
  
"You mean, you mean what you said last night?"  
  
"I'm drunk all right, but I'm still on my right senses."  
  
The two smiled at each other. This time Touya is not out of his mind and knows exactly what he's talking about.  
  
Then a loud thundering of feet came outside the door. They could hear voices...  
  
"Where is Touya? I've prepared a surprise for him."  
  
"Sakura maybe he's still crying his soul out in his bedroom."  
  
"Well I'm really sorry for what I said I was just shocked."  
  
"I know. Now go to his room."  
  
Nakuru and Touya was shocked. Sakura nd Fujitaka has arrived. And what's worse she coming to his room.  
  
"Nakuru did you lock the door last night?"  
  
"Touya we're in a very big trouble."  
  
"DRESS UP!!!"  
  
Their voices were heard outside. Nakuru quickly locked the door and seized her clothes. They didn't bother dressing up with each other, they were in a hurry. If not someone would catch them.  
  
Nakuru was smiling at Touya. His sister has come to apologize to him, his sorrow would be wiped away. She's happy for him.  
  
But just before she could put on her blouse Sakura knocked.  
  
"Touya!? Touya, open up I've got something for you. I'm really sorry about what happened the other day."  
  
Touya hurriedly went to the door.  
  
" ARe you ready?"  
  
"Wait where's my blouse?"  
  
"It's..."  
  
"Oh! you threw up last night."  
  
"Go get my shirt."  
  
Nakuru siezed one of Touya's shirt. Touya opened the door just when Fujitaka was about to knock the door himself.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Fujitaka and Sakura stood stunned on the door.  
  
"What are you doing in Touya's room Nakuru?"  
  
"I was just cleaning his room."  
  
"With the door locked?"  
  
Fujitaka looked suspiciously at the two. Then looked around the room. Sakura noticed a blouse on the cornere of the room. She walked and picked it up.  
  
"Eeew...what's this?"  
  
Nakuru looked at Touya nervously.Fujitaka recognized the blouse right away.  
  
"Nakuru is that your blouse?"  
  
Nakuru didn't know what to say.  
  
"Um, yes it's my blouse it's quite old so I made a rag out of it."  
  
"Smells like brandy to me."  
  
They could fool Sakura but not Fujitaka. He knows what happened the night he wasn't there.  
  
"Touya,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sakura has come to tell you that..."  
  
Fujitaka looked at Sakura signaling her to tell them the big news.  
  
"Well you see I'm sorry for having told you those horrible things."  
  
"Well that's ok, go on...'  
  
"Touya..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're going to have a neice or a nephew."  
  
"What!"  
  
"oh That would be great Sakura!"  
  
"Thanks Nakuru. But I haven't known you're bakc here. What about Tomoyo and Eirol?"  
  
"Oh they're doing fine."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
The three looked at Rukawa to see if he's ok.  
  
"Son, are you ok?"  
  
"Of course I'm ok. But dad I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm,I'm..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Touya blushed but forced himself to say it.  
  
"I'm going to marry Nakuru as soon as possible!"  
  
Nakuru was shocked. She nearly fainted but Fujitaka held her on her place.  
  
"Do you really mean what you just said Touya?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
All of them felt silent all surprised in all the news they have heard. Is it really happening?  
  
A/N: All right then! I'll give the ending on the next chapter. That's going to be nearly a year later. A happy ending mind you. And maybe I'd add another chapter afte that if I get a dozen reviews! Happy? 


End file.
